


Getaway Car

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Some Fluff, ft. taylor swift, fuck you its a good song, reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Neil woke up due to a nightmare.He and Andrew hop into their Getaway Car for the night.





	Getaway Car

Neil felt the burn of the lighter on his face. He screamed in agony.   
His father’s sharp laugh filled his ears. “Too weak to handle a little fire, hm? You are going to end up just like your mother… burnt to nothing in ablaze.” 

Neil’s hand twisted, reaching for the handcuff tightly wrapped around his wrist, leaving an imprint on his skin.   
“Just… stop.” He croaked.  
“Stop?” Nathan chuckled, “This is what you get, you ungrateful piece of shit! You and your whore of a mother ran like cowards!”   
“She wasn’t a coward.” Neil argued, earning a hand around his throat, slowly squeezing.   
Neil choked.   
“Don’t you fucking dare speak back to me!” He growled, sparking the lighter back to life. “Now, be still. You will be burned until there is no piece of Neil Josten left on you”

 

Neil woke, sweating and shaking. Luckily, he hadn’t moved too much. Meaning he hasn’t disturbed Andrew.  
He tried to slow his breathing, focusing on where he was, who he was, and who was laying next to him. 

“What.” Andrew’s voice muttered, jolting Neil from his thoughts.   
“Andrew, I-“  
Andrew turned around, facing Neil. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to.   
“My father.” Is all Neil said in reply.  
“He’s dead.”  
“I.. I know.” Neil stuttered.  
“Then why the fuck are you bringing him up?”   
Neil breathed out, he knew he could trust Andrew with anything. And that Andrew would never judge him for his nightmares, it wasn’t like this was the first time he got one similar to this.   
“He was burning me…”   
Andrew’s eyes flared up, reaching up slowly, waiting for Neil’s consent.  
Neil nodded, and Andrew’s fingers grazed over Neil’s cheekbone.   
“He didn’t. He never got to. I would have never let him.” Andrew’s voice had a hint of tensity. 

Their eyes connected, Neil smiled ever so slightly.  
“I know.”   
“Then go to sleep. You will be here in the morning.”   
Neil was about to do just that when he had a different idea.   
“I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to see those things again.”   
“You can’t avoid sleep, Abram.” Andrew replied, his finger still lingering on Neil’s scar.   
“I don’t plan to. Just… not yet.”  
“Roof?” Andrew asked, lowering his hand.  
“The road.”   
Andrew raised his eyebrow. “The road?”  
“Yes.”

Andrew sat up. “You got a destination?”   
“No.” Neil answered truthfully.   
“Okay.” Andrew hopped out of the bunk, going to grab Neil’s duffel from under the bed.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Packing a duffel. Cash, extra clothes.” Andrew explained half-heartedly. “You’ll fall asleep in the car in a few hours, you will want fresh clothes and food when you wake up.”   
“I can live without new clothes. ‘Drew.”  
“Yeah, well I’m not a slob like you.”   
Neil cracked a smile at that. “Fine.” 

After Andrew grabbed their jackets and his keys, they jumped into the Maserati.   
“Which way?”  
Type to enter text  
“I don’t know… nor do I care.” Neil admitted.   
Andrew just started the car, and headed onto the highway. 

 

Neil didn’t know how long they had been driving for, he didn’t check the time when they left. All he knew was that it was now 3:47 A.M, and the streetlights made Andrew look like a god, contrasting in the dark night.   
“Staring.” Andrew startled Neil.  
“Guilty as charged.”   
Andrew clicked his tongue. Turning off the highway and onto an empty road. He seemed satisfied with Neil’s response, not bothering to further the conversation. 

 

4:11  
The only thing that filled Neil’s ears was the low hum of the radio, some new album playing on a random radio station.   
It didn’t interest Neil until he heard the intro to a new one. He felt something spark inside of him. 

“No, nothing good starts in a getaway car…” 

The song continued on, Neil focused on every word until the chorus.   
“You were driving the getaway car, we were flying but we’d never get far. Don’t pretend its such a mystery, think of the place where you first met me. We’re riding, in a getaway car. There were sirens in the beat of your heart, should’ve known I was the first to leave, think about the place you first met me. In a getaway car, but we’d never get far. No, nothing good starts in a getaway car…”  
Andrew noticed Neil staring at the radio, he glanced at the name flashing on the small screen.   
“Taylor Swift? Really?”   
“Who?” Neil asked, Andrew’s voice drawing him out of the lyrics of the current song.  
“Andrew gestured to the radio, Neil read the words going by on the screen.   
“Oh. I like the song.”   
Andrew looked at Neil with an unreadable expression.  
“Is that weird? I don’t know who the singer is, the song is just… it’s good.”   
“Getaway Car, by Taylor Swift.” Andrew read. “Odd choice.”  
“You know me, I don’t really care for music. But the lyrics are really good.”  
Andrew turned the radio up a bit, trying to hear the lyrics. 

“It’s no surprise I turned you in, cause us traitors never win…. I’m in a getaway car. I left you in a motel bar, put the money in the bag and I stole the keys. That was the last time you ever saw me.”

Andrew seemed to ponder the lyrics a bit, before commenting “It’s about leaving someone behind. And you like it?”  
“Not that part… I just think, I mean aren’t we kind of doing that?”  
“Leaving someone behind?”  
“No. Leaving everything behind, just for a night. In our own little getaway car…” Neil muttered.  
Andrew didn’t respond, Neil assumed he just didn’t know how to. 

The song began to fade out, Andrew reached to turn down the radio once again.

“Yeah. I guess we are.” He finally said.   
Andrew looked at Neil, who was leaning against the window. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open.   
Andrew felt a his lip twitch upwards, but quickly shot it down. 

He glanced at the clock.

 

4:16.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please, do not comment hate on Taylor Swift. I don't really give a shit about your opinion on her. Getaway Car is a fucking great song, so listen to it before you decide you hate it just because of who's song it is. 
> 
> Kudos and comments (Other than hate) are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!  
> \- Sara


End file.
